Vasundhara Dosanjh
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Vasundhara "Dhara" Dosanjh • ' age ' — 15 • ' year ' — 5th • ' birth date ' — June 14th 1994 • ' height ' — 5'2" • ' weight ' — 119lbs • ' hair ' — brown • ' eyes ' — brown • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — Aane Wala Kal from movie Phir Teri Kahani Yaad Aayi (on you tube) aane vaalaa kal bas ek sapanaa hai guzaraa huaa kal bas ek apanaa hai ham guzare kal mein rahate hain yaadon ke sab juganun jangal mein rahate hain aane vaalaa kal bas ek ... Tomorrow or the future is just a dream The past is just a dream I am living in the past All the fireflies with memories live in the jungle Tomorrow is just a ... • ' wand ' — 7 inches, Oak, filled with the crushed scales (freely given) of a ramora • ' student activities ' — Student Choir • ' favorite subject ' — Astronomy • ' least favorite subject ' — Potions • ' school house ' — Vanaheimr • ' patronus ' — Airavat, the eight trunked elephant • ' boggart ' — Gharial crocodile ''character information'' ''history'' ''personality'' ''schedule for classes'' one — Potions two — Divination three — Astronomy four — English V five — Biology six — The History of the Muggle World: Asian seven - Cooking ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — pureblood — (48) Bhavya Dosanjh The girls love their mother but she is far more strict, rigid and traditional than they are and they try hard to keep her happy. Even at the expense of their own at times. father — pureblood — (54) Manprasad Dosanjh A good man (even those he harbours a dislike of muggles) and a very respectable man. He runs their entire village with a firm but fair hand. He expects much of his children and all three are expected to not let him and their noble name down. brother — pureblood — (18) Roopindar Dosanjh Beloved brother, but the girls both wish he would back off and stop being like a scary guard dog. While they do not intend to let loose and shame their family name, they eagerly await the day he graduates and they can finally do "normal" teen girl stuff with their peers sister — pureblood — (15 - twins) Lajwanta Dosanjh Her best friend in the world. The twins understand each other in a way no one else seems to be able to. ''friends'' Dhara is not wholly sure she'd class anyone as "friend" just yet. She doesn't feel like she can really be herself and therefore cannot have true friends. ''other'' Angelique Appolyon — She is a little too peppy and popular for Dhara but she doesn't see her often so it is dealable Garrett Appolyon — see above, just like his twin...although he is quite a cutie Ronan Bateman — Goodness me, what a lovely chunk of man Shola Christie — Knows Shola from Yearbook and the older Nifleim seems quite nice Apollo Dolingbrook — He seems nice, Dhara would be happy to get to know him better Wilhelm Eilerts — The male prefect of her house/year but she doesn't know him well outside classes Morgan Liu — Only has one class with her and doesn't know her well yet Xiang Ru Mochizuki — Not sure if she likes him or not, but he was nice and made her an MCD of muggle music to listen to William Parsons — Nice kid from debate club Isolde Petit — She seems nice but it appears she will be graduating soon, knows her from debate club Vienna Russell — A prefect in her year who is very nice to her and Lajwanta whenever the redhead happens to be around Alexandrine Saint-Just — Only has one class with her and doesn't know her well yet Rosaria Trappatoni — Only has one class with her and doesn't know her well yet Hazel Twiggins — She gets bullied by the others but while Dhara nor Laji really participate in it, they don't really stick up for her either Hsin Ming Yuan — Irritating boy ''random notes'' Wand Notes — DUIR (Oak) June 10 to July 7 - Born under this sign, you have strength of character and purpose to endure, no matter what your challenges. Direct your energies wisely. Ref. ''in-game events'' — 2010 Vasundhara's Tag — April → April 2nd ¤ thread asking about this new MAGINET → April 8th ¤ Post 001 Dhara gets to know Apollo Dolingbrook and Isolde Petit on a spring evening walk. → April 17th ¤ thread Dhara is intrigued by Xiang Ru Mochizuki's rendition of Billie Jean as she had never heard it before → April 26th ¤ Post 002 Bemoaning in a filter to her twin that they can't take dates to the ball thanks to their big brother being there to watch over their every move Category:Character Category:Student Category:Vanaheimr Category:Pureblood